


【海赫】消失的你 16-19

by Beyllos1504



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyllos1504/pseuds/Beyllos1504





	【海赫】消失的你 16-19

十六、  
自从那天在麦田见到赫宰之后，已经过去了三天了，时间对于我来说就像是恐怖的漩涡一样，见不到底，我摸不到尽头。  
每个夜晚眼前都是赫宰苍白的脸颊。毫无血色的唇。曾经的笑往一幕幕浮现在眼前，回荡在梦中。

我不知道接下来要做些什么，我开始细心观察自己的周围，总觉得李赫宰就在我的周围。我会在出门的时候留心观察家具的每一处位置，摆设的地方。回来以后再看看有没有什么变动，或者会多出些什么。但是天天下来，丝毫没有什么可以让我兴奋的事情发生。我开始怀疑自己究竟有没有见到李赫宰，但是那句萦绕在耳边的话语是那么的清晰。我甚至可以回忆出当时耳边的那缕温度。  
这天像往常一样临出门前环视了屋子一眼，关上门后，正准备进电梯，只听身后有声响。我连忙回头，发现门上贴了什么。

快步跨上前，发现贴纸上是一行隽秀的字体：“东海啊，想了这么久还是告诉你吧，你听我说，我是被注射了药剂才会消失的，想必你也见到希澈哥了吧，那天他没有和你说全，也是迫不得已，向我们现在这个样子真的，如果你知道会对你带来困扰，所以，之前一直在想要不要和你说。麦田上的相遇是我没有料到的，本来想就一直呆在你的身边看着你就好，却不知怎么的那天你突然看见了我，这让我也感到始料未及，回去以后和哥说了，我们总觉得也许还有挽救的机会。也许我又会突然出现，所以，为了避免人群，我再也不被允许跟着你了。你在看纸条的吧，其实我就站在你的身边的，只是因为不想要突然和你对话吓到你，就像那次在车子上面一样，只敢偷偷地喊你，让你惊慌了吧，呵呵。如果你愿意帮助我的话，就把门打开吧，以后暂时想要麻烦你了。^ ^赫宰。”

看着这字字句句，我的心里突然间就像是被蜜糖灌满，赫宰来找我了，我真的没有在做梦，使劲的又揉了揉眼睛，确认纸上面的字我没认错，很快我就门开了开来。把门大大的敞开，接着感觉到有人从我旁边走了过去，我才把门关上。  
坐到沙发上，我冲着不知道在哪的赫宰说：“赫宰啊，现在可以说话了吧。”我好想念他淡淡的鼻音，他可爱的声调。

过了不知多久，身边才响起声音：“东...东海。”小小的软软的声音，我确认说话的方向，一把抓过去，果不其然，手里感觉到了人的感觉。只听赫宰轻轻叫了一身，我胡乱摸着看不见的赫宰，突然，感觉到手中的人儿挣扎了一下，我也感觉到了我摸到了不该摸的地方。

大致的位置我也弄清楚了，所以朝着胳膊的方向抓住，将透明的他拉了过来，大概没有料到我的举动，我感觉到了李赫宰微显僵硬的身体。狠狠抱住，通过触感，我将赫宰抱住，好真切的感觉啊，为什么会看不见呢...好想看赫宰会随时变红的脸。这么想着，又想到了那个令我厌恶百倍的人。

“赫宰啊，我喜欢你。”我表白了。真正的表白了，在看不见的赫宰面前。我也不知道自己怎么会说出这句话，只觉得心里有什么拉扯着，这句话就冒了出来。  
感觉到了怀里人的扭动，我下意识的搂紧了他，过了不知多久，只听耳边一阵窸窸窣窣的声音：“……%&%&...。”  
“你说什么？”我感觉到了怀里人的不好意思，更想逗他了，怀里的人突然没了动静，正当我准备松手的时候，耳边响起了我这辈子听过的最好的话：“我也是。”

他说什么？我也是..赫宰他，也喜欢我？天哪，真的是这样子的么？呵呵，太好了...真好。  
“东海..东海，别笑了..。”听到耳边又响起声音来，我才回过神来。  
“啊..哦..。”看着李赫宰变得通红的脸，心里更加舒畅了。

不对，脸，红润？天哪，李赫宰！

十七  
“李..李.赫宰...。”天哪，这是什么情况，我死死盯着怀里的人，却发现他毫无知觉的低着头，呵呵，原来不管什么时候他还是这么害羞的，嘿嘿。  
不对，为什么我会看见他？没有道理的啊，没有任何契机的他就显现出来了。于是，我抓紧怀里的人却发现他的眉头紧皱，这才发现自己的手几乎都要把他的手臂抓充血了。

算了，不想别的，最主要的是现在又看到赫宰了，日思夜想的人又出现在眼前，还在自己怀里面，不用说我现在心里面有多快乐，即使刚刚李赫宰就已经在我怀里，但是毕竟我没有看见他啊...我的赫宰啊，我又抱住了你呢，看着你，把此刻的你全部记进脑海里。绝对不要忘记。  
“赫宰啊...。”故意发出黏糊糊的声音，果不其然发现李赫宰的耳根都红了，就算他知道自己是别人看不见得，都不敢抬头看着我，还是埋着头，回答我：“怎么了..。”我的可爱的赫宰呦，真的想要好好的爱你，再也不能放手了，不能动摇了。  
“赫宰啊，告诉你一件事情，你不可以太激动哦，做好准备了么？”李赫宰在我怀里扭了扭，过了好一会才抬起头来，看着我的脸，问：“怎么了？”

我笑着还是盯着他，他难道感觉不到人的视线么，我自以为我的眼睛此刻是火辣辣的呢，看来威慑力还是不够，以前还一直的以为自己的眼睛是最有优势的，看来只有这个小呆子感受不到。  
过了好一会，他也不抬头看我眼睛，我真恨不得掐他，只好又清清嗓子：“赫宰啊，你看着我眼睛。”没想到真这么乖，果不然我说完以后就把头慢慢台了一点，瞄了我眼睛一眼，又迅速下去。但是，果然，哈哈，他很快又抬起头了，眼睛越挣越大，嘴巴也O起来了。我笑眯眯的看着他的表情变化。

“东..东..东海...。”我依旧盯着他不说话，他把手从我松置的手中抽了出来，在我眼前晃了又晃，我一把抓住，果不其然，嘴巴能塞鸡蛋了都，“你..你看得见我？”看着受了惊的小脸，我笑眯眯的点了点头，“你真能看得见我？”又问一遍，我在点头。

...

“你确定看到我了？”我再次点起快失控的脑袋，怎么之前没发觉他有复读机的潜质，最终，还是打消了让他因为激动过来亲我的异想天开的想法，我再一次的把手圈紧他，不等他疑问，就将头附了下去。  
再一次碰触那片温软，心里泛起一阵涟漪。荡漾在心头的幸福突然溢满整个胸襟。  
不害臊的说一句，李赫宰的嘴巴真的很好吮。小小的，软软的，甚至于还有一股草莓味，难道他在隐形以后还天天喝草莓奶么。他僵硬着身体，只是一味的被动，感觉到他嘴唇的松动，我立马深入进去，探寻更温软的地方。

真的很不想收嘴的，但是感受到了怀中人已经有快晕厥的症状，我只有松开嘴巴。给他休息吧。属于我们的时间还长着呢。  
看着眼前的人，我突然该死的不看到他最好，面前的李赫宰，瘫软在我的腿上，嘴唇已经被吮的红肿起来，嘴角还有一丝银丝扯下来，领口也松散了，两只手无力的搭在我的肩膀上。  
只觉得下腹渐渐收紧。该死的，真不想等，好想要了李赫宰....

身体总是第一反应，在我的眼睛看到这个样子的李赫宰之后，再有想法之前，我已然抱起她，朝卧室走去。怀中的人儿显然还没有从一系列的刺激中缓过劲来，迷离着眼睛，手下意识的圈紧了我。  
我心里暗笑，走进卧室，关上了门...

 

十八  
看着近在眼前的李赫宰，我心里面不知道是何种感想，悲喜交加？好像还不能形容呢，上次的性爱，只是拍摄而已，但是我却已深深陷入，李赫宰，我一定会好好爱你的。  
轻轻的将他放到床上，我轻抚他的额角，看着他苍白的脸，渐渐犯上红晕的脸颊，一切的一切都只会让我觉得欲火高涨。  
覆上他的嘴唇，感受着微凉的触觉，真是美妙的滋味呢。进一步的俯下身去，托起他细瘦的腰肢，真想把他揉进心窝里，不受一点点伤害。怀里的人在轻轻的颤抖着，我笑了一下，真是个敏感的人呢，但是我最喜欢了。

舌头向里面探进去，感受着属于他的温热和芳香，极力的汲取着他的一丝一毫，从贝齿到舌头，我一点都不放过。终于还是在他的拍打下放了开来，我真担心哪天李赫宰真会被我给吻昏过去。  
抚摸着赫宰小小的耳垂，冰冰的，软软的，像糯米团子一样，一定能够很好味。转换目标，果不其然身下的人又一阵猛烈地颤抖。李赫宰真的很敏感啊，再次发出感慨。不知道是不是房间的光线特别好，总觉得李赫宰的身上发散着淡黄色的光芒，就像..天使。  
“赫宰..真像天使呢..”不自觉地发现自己已经将心里面的感想说出了口。看到李赫宰总是会做出一些莫名其妙的举动，真是快疯了..

将手伸下去，解开他白色的衬衫，看到一点一点裸露出的肌肤，下腹开始觉得火烧般的炙热。呃，快忍不住了。却是..李赫宰在这个时候突然扭动了一下，他的腿明显的噌到我已经变得硬挺的部位，很显然他也察觉到这个现实，马上僵硬起来。  
我看着这个紧闭着眼睛的人，红晕散的更开，他真的是，天生的妖精.和天使的化身么。“赫宰啊，这下，是你先诱惑我的哦，别怪我不客气了哦，kk。”借着李赫宰这个明显失误的动作，我猛然将他压倒，真的不是不想温柔，而是，李赫宰总是在无意中挑逗着我，冲破我的忍耐底线。

拔下碍事的衣服，看着李赫宰的身体，轻抚上去，熟悉的温度，一寸一寸的抚摸着身下的肌肤，感受这一刻的心灵交合（简称：意淫）。将唇印了上去，美好的触感，吮吸出一朵朵娇艳的花朵，看着它们在爱人身上绽放。红艳，美丽。盖上小巧的淡茶色的乳珠，轻轻逗弄，再将唇附上去，轻轻吮吸。感受到它在口腔周绽放开来。坏笑着又轻舔一下，果然，又是一阵猛烈地抖动。

“赫宰啊，你下面怎么了呢，怎么都湿湿的啊..”调笑着看着明显因为羞涩而想要躲藏的人儿，我的赫宰反应永远都是这么的可爱呢，哈哈哈。  
握住赫宰的温热，轻轻的开始上下抽动，“嗯...“听到赫宰的呻吟声只觉得心间又是一阵火辣，太磨人了这个。加快手里抽动的速度，只听见的李赫宰的呻吟越来越高昂，抑制的声音总是从嘴角遗漏出来，有一个坏念头浮上脑海，我将另一只空闲的手放入赫宰的嘴里，轻轻的搅动，他的舌头不自觉地吸附上来，呻吟全部从嘴里溢出。赫宰的脸更红了，一定是听到自己的声音都感到害羞。津液顺着手指流了出来显得更加的淫靡，终于在一声尖叫之后，下面一股热浪。

好了，现在该我了，顺手将床边的润唇膏拿来，先用手指轻轻地探入那个最湿热的秘密地方，感受温暖，慢慢的软化之后，我终于忍不住冲了进去。赫宰紧紧包裹着我的，我的下体被这种致命的感觉压迫的在跳。却还是担心会伤害到他，而小心的开始律动。  
一次一次的最深入，赫宰软绵的声音在耳边荡漾，这种感觉就是幸福吧，最幸福的感觉。像是在云朵最上端，轻轻舞动着。  
这一次，我要了他很多次，攻城占地的掠夺着他的一丝一毫，如果可以真想可拆他入腹。

我的赫宰，我要和你一辈子在一起，环绕我们心间的最真的幸福..

十九  
阳光俏皮的从拉上的窗帘缝隙中窜入，隐隐的一张大床，一个沉睡着的男人，手却摆出奇怪的像是拥抱着别人的姿势。却又异常的显得协调，安宁。  
什么东西好刺眼，迷蒙中睁开双眼，想起昨晚的温存，不自觉地嘴角大大的扬开。但是仿佛有刺骨的冰寒从脚底钻入遍布浑身，赫宰又看不见了呢..我可以感觉到他的体重，那样子的感觉深深印在我的胳膊上，但是，又见不到了呢。

可是，转念，我又开心起来，但至少，我的赫宰回到我的身边来了，不是么。小心的把手抽出，却感觉到他因为我的抽动而不自觉地微动，想象着也许他还微皱着眉头，真是可爱。

盖好被子，我还是决定陪在他的身边，就这样子一辈子的话，我也就知足了么。  
不知道就这个样子过了多久，只是突然感觉到身边人的蠕动，接着听到小小的哈欠声，我知道，他应该是醒了，这样子真有种变成盲人的感觉，却凭着感觉来感受身边爱人的存在。但是却不似无助，若是想要好好呵护住。

“赫宰啊，醒了么？”我盯着身旁，现在的视线应该是他脸的地方没错，不想让他知道我又看不见他的事实，不想再让他失落，伤心。能拖延一分钟就是一分钟，这样至少他可以安心快乐多一分钟。  
“嗯..东海..。”听着还带着鼻音的小尾音，我微笑着朝他的“脸”捏去。熟悉的触感，呵呵，是脸没错，再次闭上眼睛，将他揽入我的怀里，如果我是盲人而不是你不被看见，如果只是因为我看不见你而不是你变成透明不知所踪，我情愿，丢掉我的眼睛..只想你，快乐而已。  
“东..东..东海，我.喘不过气.放开！”我想象的到此时的赫宰一定是满脸羞红的样子，又情不自禁的笑起来。  
“不..嘛...。”呵呵，撒撒娇的感觉真的很好，简单的幸福，果然，没人再接下文。不知道过了多久，我一直紧闭着眼睛，感受着怀中浅浅的呼吸。  
真的，这样子，足够了...

最后，还是迫不得已睁开眼睛，看着仍旧空空的怀间，果然，没有第二次奇迹呢。失落的松开来，我向厕所走去，赫宰似乎又睡着了，真是个贪睡的人。  
感受着水的温度，终于冷静下来思考仅仅24小时内发生的一切，赫宰透明的了，赫宰来找我了，我不用再漫无目的的寻找了，赫宰又出现了，我们又做爱了...  
就在这时，我突然想起，昨晚，貌似我把东西留在他体内了，那么过会该怎么清理呢..

出了浴室的门，我小心翼翼的冲床上喊了一声：“赫宰？”没有回应...正在我准备朝床走近的时候，突然感觉到胳膊被拉了拉。  
“东海啊，又看不见我了吧..你不用掩饰了，我早就感觉到了...。”一瞬间的沉默，这个敏感的家伙。

大概是没听见我的回答，过了一会，胳膊上的触感没有了，正在我准备朝那个方向拉去的时候，声音又开口：“算了，本来昨天晚上的事情都够奇怪的了..这样子才算正常吧.那我去洗澡了哦..  
接着开门关门的声音。

我呆呆的站在那里，不知道接下来该干什么，突然想起，赫宰没有换洗的衣服吧！虽然看不见，但衣服还是要穿的。或许穿上别的衣服会看见轮廓呢，这么想着，我从橱柜里找出一套干净的衣服，像浴室走去。


End file.
